Another One Of Those Falling Into ME Stories
by LadyPirate54
Summary: 3 insane girls fall into MiddleEarth. Then more follow need i say more. Oh for u Bilbo lovers u might not like the 1st chap.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lord Of The Rings characters only Kristy, Indi, and Jessica. If I did own LOTR I wouldn't of killed Boromir. Those bastards.

  


Angel jojo: Watch your language young lady!

  


Bunny: Yea listen to her.

  


Lady Galadriel1: Potty Mouth!

  


Me:*vein popping*AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!*a blue light emanates from me as everyone gets knocked down to the ground dizzy*

  


Everyone except me:*swirly eyes*

  


Me:*abashed* Sorry sometimes I lose my temper.

  


Bunny:*gets up drunkenly* Sometimes, that was like a tornado!

  


Angeljojo: Like a hurricane!

  


Lady Galadriel1:Like a tsunami!

  


Animegirl123: Uh I said sorry on with the story. Please don't sue me!

......................................................................................................................

Falling Into Hobbiton(goody, goody) 

  


Indi made her way to Kristy's house on her bike narrowly dodging cars almost getting run over.

"Hey watch where the hell you're going!"a random driver called out as Indi sped past.

"Oh fuck you!"Indi said flicking the guy off as she turned into Kristy's street. The driver's mouth hung open and his eyes bulged out of his head until he drove into a pole. Indi snickered as she turned into Kristy's driveway and jumped off her bike. She ran to the door and knocked hard when the door opened revealing Kristy's sister Jessica. Jessica had short blonde hair that went to her shoulders and blue eyes. Indi had long brown hair with brown eyes.

"Is it secret, is it safe?"Indi asked nervously dodging looks at the walls. Jessica sighed,

"Yes the movie is in and Kristy is waiting for you."

"Yay!"I shouted as I hopped into the house,"KRISTY!"

"INDI!"Kristy yelled as she hugged Indi tightly.

"Too much love,"Indi said as Kristy backed off abashed, Kristy had long blonde hair sorta frizzy and had blue eyes like her sister's. They all sat down on the couch and started playing the movie.

"Oh it's Aragorn!"Indi said stars dancing in her eyes.

"Oh god,"Jessica and Kristy said.

"Burn Arwen, Burn!"Indi muttered angrily as Arwen kissed 'her man'. Kristy and Jessica shared frightened looks. All of a sudden a purple vortex appeared in front of the movie screen. They felt themselves being sucked in as they frantically clung on the couch but them and the couch got sucked in. They screamed as they fell from the sky Jessica landed first and Indi and Kristy fell on her.

"Dang that hurt,"Kristy and Indi said.

"That hurts that hurts you two fell on me as we crashed into the hard ground!"Jessica yelled hysterically as Kristy and Indi got off of her muttering apologizes.

"Ouch! Damn where the hell are we anyway?"Jessica asked looking around at their surroundings.

"Oh my gosh we're in MiddleEarth!"Indi said recognizing the surroundings.

"She's right. YAY!"Jessica and Kristy said as they danced and yelled insanely earning weird looks from the neighbors.

"Um excuse me misses are you ok?"a very familiar hobbit with brown curly hair asked concernedly.

"Oh my gosh it's FRODO!"the girls all yelled making Frodo cover his ears,"Oh sorry Frodo,"the girls said quieting down. 

"How do you know my name?"Frodo asked looking at them suspiciously.

"We know everything about you,"Kristy said creepily. Frodo backed away fearfully.

"Oh Kristy don't scare him. We can read minds and the future,"Indi said smiling broadly. Both Kristy and Jessica fell over anime style.'Oh yea like that's any better,'Kristy thought sarcastically.

"Well do you wanna come with me to my home?"Frodo asked politely.

"Sure hobbit dude,"Kristy said putting her arm around Frodo's shoulder and singing happily as she skipped with Frodo to his house with Jessica and Kristy following closely.'Can they really read my thoughts and tell my future?'Frodo thought looking at the girls and realized he didn't know their names.

"Uh misses I don't want to be rude but what are your names?"Frodo asked curiously. 

"Rude of course you're not rude my hobbity friend,"Kristy said smiling,"I'm Kristy, the girl with brown hair the insane one is Indi and the other blonde girl is the evil Jessica."

"I heard that!"Indi yelled from behind throwing a pebble at Kristy's head. Her left eyes twitches and she yells. Now we have a cat fight on our hands.

"We're here,"Frodo announced nervously anime sweatdrop. Everything stopped as they saw the door slowly open and there stood the evil of all evils....

"AHHHHHHHH its BILBO!!"Indi screamed hiding behind Frodo. Bilbo and Frodo covered their hobbit ears.

"Sorry she has spazs,"Jessica said as Bilbo and Frodo uncovered their ears. Indi was on the ground in a curled-up ball sucking her thumb.

"C'mon Indi it's time to go inside,"Kristy said as she pulled Indi in with her. 

"He tries to take the ring from Frodo,"Indi mumbled incoherently.

"What did she say?"Frodo asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"Kristy said winking.

"Yes I would actually like to know,"Frodo said.

"Well we're not telling,"Kristy said.

"Let's get inside the food is getting cold,"Bilbo said walking inside. Indi bolted up,"Did you say food?" She galloped into the hobbity hole and raced to the kitchen.

"Well what are you waiting for, run fools before she eats all the sugary foods and maybe even the whole dinner,"Jessica said as she and Kristy pushed Bilbo and Frodo aside and galloped to the kitchen. Frodo and Bilbo got up and ran as fast as their hobbity feet would allow them too and saw the whole dinner destroyed even the turkey.

"The dinner it's gone. You can eat the other things but why the turkey? Turkey why have you betrayed me?"Bilbo cried out sadly.

"Where's Indi at?"Frodo said looking for the insane brunette.

"I don't know she wasn't here when we got here neither was the desserts,"Jessica said quizzically. 

"It's mine, my own ,my precious,"they heard a demented voice yell from Bilbo's room.

"Oh no she has my ring,"Bilbo said dramatically and rushed to his room.

"No it's mine it's all mine. Get your hands away from me you dirty old hobbit,"Indi yelled out as she ran out of his room and into the kitchen dining room whatever you want to call it.

"Give me back my ring you brat,"Bilbo said angrily, grabbing Indi's hands.

"Let go of me NOW!"Indi said biting Bilbo's hands and running towards the door.

"She bit me! That little wench bit me,"Bilbo said angrily as Indi laughed wickedly. She ran towards the door and it opened up to hit her in the face.

"Damn watch where the hell you're going!"Indi said irritably.

"Excuse me young lady,"said Gandalf lifting his eyebrows.

"Oh I'm sorry Gandy but that perverted old hobbit's trying to get me,"Indi said with big puppy dog eyes.

"Can't resist cuteness. Bilbo you old fart what did you do to this innocent little child,"Gandalf said turning around as Indi sticks her tongue out at Bilbo.

"Child she's a demon in child's form,"Bilbo yelled out angrily.

"See Gandy he's so mean to me,"Indi said sniffing as little fake tears came out of her eyes.

"Bilbo you made this little girl cry apologize right now!"Gandalf said angrily.

"But, but she took my Ringggggg!!!!"Bilbo cried out. Gandalf turned to Indi sternly.

"Did you take The Ring,"Gandalf asked Indi sternly. Indi nodded sadly and produced the Ring from her back and put it in Bilbo's hand.

"I'm sorry Uncle Bilbo,"Indi said giving Bilbo a big hug. Bilbo cautiously gave her a hug back.

"Listen old man,"Indi whispered evilly in Bilbo's ear,"I will get the Ring back from you before you leave."Indi backed away from Bilbo smiling sweetly.

"See Bilbo it was just a misunderstanding,"Gandalf said cheerfully. 

"Yea sure it was a misunderstanding,"Bilbo said nervously, looking at Indi fearfully who gave him a wicked smile before talking to her friends again.

"They'll have to stay here for awhile Bilbo,"Gandalf said gruffly.

"WHAT! THOSE DEMONS CAN"T STAY HERE!!"Bilbo exploded shaking many houses and scaring many. Gandalf's eyebrows drew together into a disapproving line.

"I mean wouldn't those little angels be better off in I don't know a troll cave!"Bilbo shouted.

"Now Bilbo they have no where else to go now just look at them,"Gandaf said gesturing to the girls who all had immensely cute "you can't so no to me I'm immensely cute" looks on their face.

"Fine whatever,"Bilbo said gruffly.

"Yay thank you Uncie Bilbo,"all 3 girls squealed. Then all of the sudden the sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Oh kool I invited more people for the party,"Indi said rushing to the door.

"More people, party,"Bilbo managed to squeak out and................................................................................................................................

  
  
  


Cliffie!!!!! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!

  


Angeljojo: Ok uh please review and stay tuned for the next episode of pokemon!

  


Dude with glasses on:*whispers something in jojo's ear*

  


Angeljojo: Oh really its not pokemon oh ok I got it.*coughs to get people's attention* Ok stay tuned for the next episode of whatever this story is called.


	2. CHap 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters unfortunately but I will own them when I take over the world with my band of evil leprechauns! MWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!  
  
LadyGaladriel: coughs crazycoughs  
  
Me: I heard that!  
  
Bunny: I'm surprised you can hear anything with all that craziness inside of you.  
  
Angeljojo: That doesn't make any sense!  
  
Bunny: Exactly!   
  
Everyone except Bunny: anime sweatdrops  
  
Me: WELL ON WITH THY STORY!  
  
And then in the doorway of Bilbo's home stood the evil of all evils.. well actually 3 evils.  
  
"JESSIE, JOJO, CHRISTINA!" Indi yelled excitedly running over to the 3 new girls and hugging them tightly.  
  
Christina, had short brown hair and brown eyes. Oh yeah and she wore glasses.  
  
Jovie, had long black hair with gold streaks, brown eyes, Philippino and scarier than the devil himself. Well maybe not that scary but still she is very scary. Also wears glasses.  
  
Jessie, has short brown hair that stops at the base of her neck, brown eyes and also wears glasses but wait Jovie's yelling at Indi.  
  
"INDI YOU RUINED A PERFECTLY GOOD COUCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
  
Indi gulped nervously, "Jovie it wasn't my fault see-"  
  
"I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR EXCUSES NOW GO PICK UP THAT COUCH NOW!"  
  
Everyone looks at her oddly and she looks down ashamed," My name is Jovie and I have problems."  
  
Of course Jessie wasn't really listening for she had just noticed the adorable cuddliness of Frodo.  
"FRODO!" Jessie shouts running over to the hobbit and hugging him tightly, "Oh Frodo I'll never let you go. I love you so much don't leave me!"  
  
Frodo eyes were very, very wide and he looked like he was about to have a heart attack.  
  
"It's time to get off of the hobbit dude Jessie," Christina said prying the girl off of the small guy.  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO!"Jessie screamed as she was dragged away from Frodo. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Indi, Kristy, and Jessica were now mourning over the loss of a perfectly good couch.  
  
"OK well while this is very very fun let's get the party STARTED!" Christina yelled and everyone cheered.  
  
"WE NEED THE LIST!" Indi yelled and a random person hands her a list, " FIRST OF ALL GAMES!"  
  
"Truth or Dare!" CHRISTINA SUGGESTED. "Pin the tail on the donkey!" Indi shouted. Everyone faced her. "What! I like that game ok." Everyone just nodded except the hobbits and Gandalf who looked horrified because they thought she was talking about a real donkey!  
  
"The drinking game!" Jovie smiled slyly and Indi nodded.  
  
"Spin the bottle," Jessie suggested cheerfully who had gotten back to squeezing the life out of him.  
  
"But we need more guys for that," Kristy and Jessica said at the same time.  
  
"Well speaking of more guys looks who's hear to join us. Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest," Jessica commented snidely. In the now open doorway stood Merry, Pippin, and Sam.  
  
Indi slid over to them and started to whisper,  
" It has no arms-"  
"It has no legs-"Kristy said voice louder then they both yelled,  
"IT'S WEINER MAN!" This promptly made all the hobbits jump a good 5 feet in the air and then fall back down.  
"Frodo what's with all the strange girls in your house?" Pippin asked. Frodo just shrugged to frighten to say anything.  
"STRANGE! STRANGE!" Jovie yelled furiously causing the hobbit hole to shake. Indi ducked underneath a nearby table, Jessie hid behind Frodo, Kristy hid behind Pippin and Merry, and Christina hid behind Jessica who hid behind Bilbo who hid behind Gandalf. Then all of a sudden it stopped.  
  
Kristy peered from behind Merry and Pippin at Jovie who was now laughing hysterically for no reason at all. Indi sighed, "It has passed so guess what we're going to play... TRUTH OR DARE!" All the girls cheered except the hobbits and Gandalf who didn't know what the hell the game was. Christina explained the whole concept and they started to play.  
"Kristy truth or dare," Indi smiled slyly.  
"Truth." Indi frowned but then smiled broadly,  
"Is it true that you are totally in love with with PIPPIN!" Indi screamed the last part. Kristy eyes went real wide,  
"NO, NO, NO, NO and last but not least NO!" Indi growled,  
"Ok don't have a seizure!" Kristy breathed deeply then said,  
"OK I dare you Frodo to kiss................. JOVIE!"  
"WHAT?!" Jovie and Frodo yelled in unison combined voices waking up many hobbity neighbors and making many dogs bark like chickens.  
"You have to do it," Kristy smirked. Frodo took a deep breath then stepped forward towards Jovie," Please don't hurt me miss." Jovie was carefully backing up not only because of Frodo but also because Jessie was right behind him and was going to kill her as soon as his lips touched hers. Both of these things made her very afraid. Frodo was getting very irritated, he had just wanted to do this then get it over with and then have his turn. So in one hobbity leap he leapt at Jovie and placed a big, wet kiss on her cheek. Her eyes went wide and she passed out in one swift movement.  
"Frodo, I think you're kiss killed her," Christina commented in an awed voice starting to poke Jovie as she twitched. Pippin and Merry chuckled and Frodo sent them a death glare at them and they instantly shut up! Jovie was now muttering something about all kisses being poisonous and that she needed her disinfectant. Jessie was just waiting for her to wake up so she could kill her. Jovie screamed,  
"JESSIE STOP KILLING ME WITH YOUR EYES!"  
  
Jessie whistled innocently as everyone turned to her and hid the giant butcher knife she held behind her.  
"I know what will wake her up," Indi whispered then said aloud, "Oh I love weddings drinks all around." Jovie bolted up,  
"I want me rum!" Bilbo (who had been forgotten until I had just thought of him) stood up and said, "I'll go get the rum then." Then in a very hobbity way he scuttled over to the kitchen. Jovie and Indi smiled really big and shouted, "Now WE PLAY THE DRINKING GAME!" (Ok I don't know if you guys know what the drinking game is but if you don't OH WELL! That sucks for you!) Bilbo came in with the rum and Jovie and Indi were the first ones their as they poured wine for everyone.  
"Jovie you start," Indi pointed out. Jovie sighed then said,  
"OK I've never watched Elrond's eyebrows jump up as he talked." Indi, Kristy, and Christina took a drink of their rum. Gandalf eyebrows shot up, how did they know about Elrond? It was Indi's turn.  
"OK I've never," she smirked, "Kissed a hobbit." Jovie, Jessie, and Christina took a drink. Indi looked at Christina oddly. Christina replied,  
"Remember the one time I got drunk that one time in the Bree." Everyone nodded.  
  
It was Jessica's turn. She smirked,  
"I've never kissed a cardboard cutout of Aragorn." Indi grinned sheepishly and took another drink. It was now Pippin's turn.  
"I've never stalked Rosie Cotton wearing a huge bunny costume." Sam took a drink of his rum. The game goes on a little bit longer and everyone is good and drunk except Jessica who had refused to play anymore when she had drank so much that she started commenting about how cute Legolas's tush was. Christina who was now hitting on Gandalf and telling him how sexy he looked with those bushy eyebrows. Jovie had the rum bottle and was singing "How dry I am" song.  
  
Indi on the other hand was ranting about the conspiracy that potato chips had against humans. Let's get a closer look.  
"Potato chips have been against humans for years. All they want is to get you fat then leave. Them with their golden crunchiness and their nice crisp taste when you bite into them..." her mouth watered, "Oh god I need a potato chip!" She ran out of their to go through the hobbits' cupboards. Kristy had been listening to Indi's rant on potato chips then started talking about what a sexy beast Sesshomaru was.  
  
Jessie was making goo goo eyes at Frodo who was drunk and started to get closer to Jessie. Sam, Merry, and Pippin had promptly passed out and soon everyone else had passed out even Bilbo.  
  
The next morning everyone had pounding hangovers when a knock came on the door. Bilbo opened to reveal...  
  
MWAHHAHAHAHHAHAH CLIFFHANGER. Owww my head! No more sugar for me. Remember the review button is your friend. 


End file.
